The disclosure relates generally to turbomachines, and more particularly, to a tool and related method for installing a turbomachine component such as near flow path seal (NFPS) member in a dovetail slot of a component mount.
Turbomachines include a large number of components that are mounted on various component mounts in the machine. Installation of turbomachine components can be difficult task because installation of components can require positioning of heavy, intricate parts into small areas and then manipulating those parts to install them. The task can be difficult in ideal situations such as a manufacturing floor, and even more difficult when conducted in the field. One example turbomachine component that poses challenges for installation is a near flow path seal (NFPS) member. Each NFPS member includes a seal member that is coupled to a dovetail for mounting in a dovetail slot of a seal member rotor wheel. A large number of NFPS members are mounted about the seal member rotor wheel adjacent another rotor wheel that carries rotating blades. Each dovetail slot in the seal member rotor wheel may include a C-shaped seal in the root for sealing the slot that necessitates applying a high force to the NFPS member to install it into the dovetail slot. The force is typically applied at the root (dovetail) or on the seal member of the NFPS member and applied gently but firmly in order to have the proper alignment of the seal during installation and later operation. Conventionally, this installation process requires using rubber hammers, wedges, and other rudimentary tools on the dovetail or the seal member of the NFPS member. The tight space between parts also increases the amount of time required for the installation.